I Can't Give You Anything But Love
by buckinghamnicks
Summary: Elliot and Olivia head for a few drinks after a tough case. They end up getting to know each other a lot better than they already do. Rated M for later chapters. Bear with me, it's my first fanfiction. Sounds v smutty and it is but there's lots of cute lil romantic bits.
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Give You Anything But Love

Olivia finally closed her last file over, she and the team had been working non-stop for the past few weeks to find Eric Walker, a man so depraved and evil he made their regulars look fairly sane. They discovered a partial print at what seemed like their hundredth crime scene, Elliot had taken it to the lab to be run through every database that they had access to. Finally, a hit. Before they knew it, Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Munch, Cragan and a SWAT team were speeding over to Walkers address to arrest him. When the team arrived, SWAT knocked the door down, Olivia and Elliot entered the premises with their guns drawn and the others hot on their tails.  
After they stormed the premises they had found Walker unconscious on his bathroom floor, holding an empty pill bottle. Elliot called a bus and started performing CPR. The ambulance arrived and Elliot had stabilised Walker, the paramedics took him into the back of the bus and whisked him away to hospital.

"He must have figured out that we were closing in on him and couldn't handle it." Fin said.

"Seems like it. Alright, you have all been working 24/7 for the past few days, take the weekend off starting now." Cragan announced.

"Don't have to tell us twice, Cap!" Munch said as he patted Cragans shoulder whilst walking past him to the exit.

Elliot, John and Fin left the precinct, Olivia insisted on staying for a while and trying to get through at least some of her paperwork so she could enjoy her weekend of relaxation.  
It was around 5pm when she decided to head home when her phone started ringing, she knew she didn't have a case because Cragan told them they were all off for the weekend. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell when she saw Elliot's picture lighting up her screen.

"Hey El, what's up?" she asked.

"Liv, I wanted to know if you wanna meet Fin, Munch and I at the bar later?" Elliot asked.

Olivia thought for a moment, she truly wanted to get home, shower and collapse in front of her TV with some wine but she could never say no to the guys, especially to Elliot, especially to Elliot promising her a night of alcohol infused fun. She smiled to herself, getting excited for the evening ahead.

"Sounds great El, I've literally just stepped foot out of the precinct, but I'll text you when I'm on my way." she stated.

"Alright, see you soon babe... Liv, I mean Liv… Okay I gotta go, bye!" Elliot spluttered and hung up the phone quickly.

Olivia giggled as she put her phone back in her pocket and hopped into her car, she would have to remember to tease him about that later.

It was just past 5.30pm when she arrived home, pulling into a space just outside of her apartment buildings front door. She got out and made her way up the stairs, entering her apartment, locking her door and beginning to pull her clothes off. She turned her shower own and felt goose bumps on her skin as the cold water slowly began to heat up. She stepped in when the temperature was right, she stood letting the hot water run over her for a few minutes, letting the horrors of the day pass down the drain. After 20 minutes she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her body and began to get ready. She sat at her white vanity table that was lined with makeup, perfumes and body butters. When she finished putting her makeup on and drying and straightening her hair, she got up and put on a black lace bra and matching underwear. They were her favourites, she wasn't expecting to go home with anyone tonight, not unless Elliot had a sudden romantic epiphany and told her that he was madly in love with her, scooped her into his arms and brought her home. She sighed as she thought, there was a sliver of hope.  
She took her black high waisted jeans from her wardrobe and pulled them up her long legs and buttoned them, she meticulously picked out a shirt for tonight, she eventually settled on a deep red plunge blouse and then slipped on her black and white converse, her outfit was 3 parts sexy and one part cute. She took one final look in the mirror before slipping her leather jacket on, grabbing her purse and phone and leaving her apartment. She hailed a cab in no time and headed over to the bar to meet the guys.

"Hey El, in a cab and on my way, see you soon, Liv." She wrote and then pressed send.

She looked out of the window and felt her phone vibrate, it was Elliot. That was quick.

"Can't wait." He replied.

She thought that was weird for Elliot to say but she just put it down to him being a little drunk. She hoped.

She arrived at the bar, paid her cab fare and walked in through the big wooden double doors. She looked around seeing a few people at the bar and then she heard the guys laughing, she turned the corner and saw John, Fin and Elliot.

"Hey guys! Sounds like I have some catching up to do!" She laughed.

She looked at Elliot catching his eyes washing over her body. She blushed a little but she felt good about it, considering all the effort she put into tonight's ensemble. She relished in the thought that Elliot was looking at her and no one else. She slid her jacket off of her shoulders and turned slightly to hang it over her chair.

Elliot knew he was staring, he wanted to stop himself from looking but he couldn't. The alcohol he had already consumed wasn't exactly helping him to refrain at this moment. He started at her legs, those damn long legs, he continued raking his eyes upward, catching a glimpse of her ass as she turned to put her jacket down, he continued up to her hips and waist, stopping himself from releasing a moan as he reached the sight of her breasts in _that_ shirt. Damn, she looked so good, she always did but especially tonight. Her eyelashes draped over her big brown eyes and that's how she got him. Her body was certainly something that descended from heaven but those eyes. He would do anything for a peek at them when he was having a bad day.

He eventually realised that all his staring was probably getting creepy so he gave himself a shake.

"Liv! You made it, let me get you a drink!" said Fin.

"No, no guys, it's my round. I'll get the drinks." Elliot said.

"I won't argue with that!" said Much raising his glass to Elliot, they all shared a laugh then Elliot stood up, slightly wobbly from the booze, and began to head up to the bar.

He was just about to pass Olivia when he tripped on Fins jacket that had slipped off his chair and onto the floor. He began to fall backwards and he reached for the first thing that he could find, which happened to be Olivia. He grabbed her by the waist and they both tumbled onto the floor. Elliot landing on his back and Liv landing on top of him face down, their noses almost touching. Elliot could feel her breast squashed against his chest and her thigh tangled in between his legs, grazing his crotch.

"Oh God, Liv, I'm so sorry, I just tripped." He exclaimed.

"It's okay El, accidents happen, I just didn't realise you were already this drunk." She teased, winking at him.

He could smell the toothpaste on her breath and the scent she was wearing. That smell made him swoon, it was so perfectly matched to her personality, sweet and totally alluring. She put her hands on his biceps, pushing herself off of him, as she moved, her thigh rubbed his groin and he desperately tried to hold in a moan. He was already a little drunk, a little turned on and trying not to embarrass himself by getting a hard on in public. She moved off of him and then he jumped up trying to save as much face as he could.

"Okay, how about that drink?" Elliot suggested.

"Sounds great! Thank you El!" She replied.

"Don't worry about it, besides, you're getting the next round anyway." He winked.

They all sat for a while, round after round came and went and by 1am John and Fin had went home leaving Elliot and Olivia to their own devices.

"Y'know Liv, I think we done real good work today. I'm glad we caught the bastard." Elliot proclaimed.

"I know El, it's like a weight off my shoulders, I've been so stressed recently. Catching Walker and coming out tonight has helped a lot, thanks for inviting me." She said with a small smile.

"Are you kidding? It wouldn't have been a good night without you, Liv! You also completed all of your paperwork today!" Elliot said with a grin.

"That's true, I think we should be celebrating… With shots!" she said.

Liv was never really one for shots or partying by any means but tonight she was throwing caution to the wind. She just wanted to have a little fun.

"Woah Detective Benson, you've been holding out on me! I'll buy them." Elliot said, laughing.

Elliot and Olivia both walked up to the bar and ordered their shot of choice. Tequila. Olivia put a line of salt on each of their hands and got their limes at the ready. They licked the salt, downed their shots and took a big bite of lime to sooth their throats and taste buds. Elliot coughed and spluttered after swallowing the bitter liquid. Olivia giggled at his reaction to the drink.

"What are you laughing at Benson?" he asked, giving her a big grin.

"You nearly choked after one shot! Come on Detective Stabler, be a man! It's just a little shot." She joked.

"Oh, I'll show you how much of a man I am, Olivia." Elliot said and gave her a quick wink.

Olivia's heart fluttered for a second and she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from the man she has called her partner for years. Elliot asked the barmaid for two more shots of tequila and prepared the salt and lime for himself. He slowly began to lick the salt from his hand all whilst looking Olivia dead in the eyes. Liv paid attention to his tongue and she could feel her cheeks going red and her heartbeat speeding up. She wasn't sure where all these feelings were coming from. It was Elliot, her partner and best friend and nothing else. She sighed at this thought and then got back to watching him take his last shot. He poured the liquid into his already open mouth much slower than the last time. Still looking Olivia in the eyes, he swallowed and picked up the last slice of his lime and slowly sucked all the juice out.

Olivia could feel her eyes getting darker just watching him, his tongue, his hands, his lips. She stopped for a second and shook those thoughts from her head, she was a grown woman not a horny teenager.

"What's the matter Liv?" he whispered.

"Hmm, nothing! Good job on taking your shot." She waffled.

"Um, thanks?" he laughed. "Okay, take your last shot and we can blow this joint." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Olivia took her last shot and it burned her throat but not as much as Elliots gaze was burning into her skin. She finished the shot and sat the tiny glass down on the bar. Elliot took a step towards her, he lifted his hand and wiped a drop of tequila from Olivia's bottom lip. He sucked the residue off of his middle finger and Olivia watched with dark eyes and her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot paid for their shots, put on his jacket and helped Olivia into hers. They stepped out of the bar into the cool night air, Olivia looked at her watch, it was later than she thought but she didn't want the night to end.

"El, what are we doing?" she asked.

"We're walking on the street after a night of drinking with our friends." He said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Come on, I'll walk you home." He concluded.

Olivia was still reeling from what Elliot had done in the bar, but as they walked closer to her apartment she started to feel a kind of fear, she didn't know exactly why but she thought it might have something to do with the fact that she knew Elliot would have to leave her soon.

They reached the front door of her apartment building, the both came to a halt and Olivia looked at Elliot.

"El?" she said sheepishly.

"Yeah, Liv?" he asked.

"Do you want to come up for a coffee?" she asked, hoping he would know that she just didn't want to be alone yet. She looked at him, her big brown eyes glistening.

"Of course Liv." He said with a smile.

He walked up to her door and held it open for her. She gave him a small smile and walked past, heading for the stairs. Her perfume engulfed his nose and her smell gave him goose bumps. He didn't know what was happening to him but he liked the way she made his heart swell and he liked that she protected him and he protected her.

Elliot had been separated from Kathy for over a year now and he hadn't felt like this in a long time, the way Olivia made him feel was different to the way Kathy had made him feel, and he knew now just how much Liv meant to him. Kathy gave him five amazing children but he didn't feel excited anymore, with Olivia it was different, when she laughed and her nose crinkled he felt like he was going to collapse, when she bit her bottom lip whilst she was writing up her case files he could feel his chest tightening and most of all when they were interrogating a perp together and Olivia was being the 'bad cop' Elliot thought she was the most sexy and beautiful. She fuelled his imagination, fantasies and his heart. He couldn't believe he was just realising this now, he felt like a fool. Sure, he had flirted in the bar but that was just a little bit of alcohol induced fun. He thought. Clearly, he was wrong.

They climbed the stairs to Olivia's apartment and Elliot waited as she searched for her keys and unlocked her door. She stepped in, Elliot following and closing her door.

"Have a seat, El. Can I get you that coffee?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll have whatever you're having." He smiled.

"Beer it is then." She stated.

They drank their beers and talked first about work, they laughed about Munch and Fin's latest antics in the precinct. They spoke about Elliot's kids, Olivia listened with wonder about them. She loved his kids with all of her heart, as if they were her own, especially little Eli. She helped deliver him so she felt a stronger connection to him. He was so cute, she hoped Elliot was as cute when he was Eli's age. Elliot told her Eli's funniest stories and Olivia laughed hard and her eyes glistened. When Elliot saw that smile and her beautiful eyes when he spoke about his son it made him realise he was missing only one thing to make his life complete. He had the beautiful kids, he had the fantastic career, fair enough he did go through a hard and slightly messy divorce but Olivia always supported him through it never taking any personal advantages when he was at his lowest and that is how he knew he had to be with her, be her partner, not just at work. This sudden realisation made his face drop, his palms sweaty and his heart beat uncontrollably fast.

"El, are you okay? You look like you're having an existential crisis." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot's eyes met hers, her beautiful chocolate doe-like eye, she looked at back at him, confused.  
Elliot leaned closer to her, closing his eyes and putting his hand on her thigh. The moment was too fast for Olivia to process. In less than a second Elliot had closed the space between them. After more than a decade together Elliot was kissing Olivia. Finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia was shocked by Elliot's sudden and unexpected movements. She had wanted nothing but this moment for so long, and now that it was happening she wanted to remember every detail.  
She felt his hand on her thigh and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She inhaled deeply and his cologne drowned her, she felt his tongue teasing the opening of her mouth, trying to deepen their kiss. She gladly obliged and let him in, their tongues fought for dominance but eventually Olivia backed down, only because he made her completely weak at the knees and basically every other part of her body, she also kind of liked the idea of Elliot dominating her. She usually made the rules in the bedroom but this wasn't just some guy, this was Elliot. Her Elliot. She ran her hands through his short hair and down to his chest. Elliot let a moan escape into Olivia's mouth, she moaned back just from hearing his reaction to her.

Elliot moved his hands to her hips, up her sides and eventually to her face. She smiled into their kiss and pulled away from Elliot.  
He moaned in protest and opened his eyes.  
"Liv?" he asked.

"El, this, you kissing me, in my apartment, on my couch is all I've ever wanted but I don't want it just because we've been drinking. I want it to mean something." She explained

Elliot smiled and looked at her, her face showing signs of confusion.  
"Liv, this, you and me kissing and possibly more has been all I've wanted for a long time. The minute you stepped into the precinct with those big beautiful eyes I knew I was a goner. Don't get me wrong Kathy was good to me, she gave me my children but there was no spark, we were tied down from a young age, we fell apart and we only stayed together because of the kids." He said.

"El, you have barely been single for a year, I am a forty something year old woman that's never had a successful relationship, I work constantly and I'm not 'wife' material." She sighed.

"Olivia, I have wanted you for a lot longer than a year. You're forgetting that I also work crazy hours and I think you would be the most amazing wife. Tonight, when you were listening to my stories about my kids you were getting so excited and happy and I clicked. The long-awaited dropping of the penny happened, I realised, finally, that I have much stronger feelings for you than I thought. Don't get me wrong, as I have explained from the first time I laid eyes on you I thought you were absolutely stunning, those eyes, your amazing body and your no bullshit attitude had me hooked from the first second." He explained.

Olivia just stared at him, Elliot was never one for long, deep explanations of his feelings so she knew this was just for her and only her. She could feel the tears rising in her eyes, threatening to fall onto her cheeks.

"Liv, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just can't keep this in anymore." Elliot said apologetically.

Olivia leaned over and crashed her mouth onto his, the kiss was soft to begin with but developed into something more frantic and desperate, as if they were pouring out everything they've been through over the years into this one kiss. It was teeth, tongues and heavy breathing.

Elliot broke the kiss, his lips red and swollen, his shirt ruffled and his chest heaving.  
"Liv, I don't want to push you into anything you're not comfortable with." He said.

"El…" She said with dark eyes, tousled hair and a damp patch at the apex of her thighs.  
She bit her bottom lip and prowled over to him like a leopard.  
"El, I want you. Now." She enunciated in his ear, brushing her lips over it. Elliot lifted himself off of her couch taking her hand in his. He just stood there, looking at her dumbfoundedly.

"Well alright then, guess I'll just go to bed and take care of myself." She said winking at him, she turned and began to walk away swaying her hips deliberately. She didn't know where this prowess had come from all of a sudden but she believed that Elliot had brought this out in her, after his emotional admission she just wanted him and everything he could give her, in every sense. She slinked towards her bedroom, first removing her shoes, then turning to face him, slowly reaching for the buttons on her shirt, teasing them open one by one. Elliot suddenly swung into action, striding over to Liv and ripping her shirt off of her body, hearing buttons crashing to the floor. She gasped and smiled at his sudden dominance.  
Elliot looked at Olivia's breasts clad in a black lacy bra that barely contained her chest, he was surprised at her choice of lingerie but so glad that she chose to wear this. Olivia stood staring at him with dark eyes and her mouth slightly agape. Feeling Elliot staring at her in just her bra and jeans, she slowly slinked over to him, biting her lip, she took the hem of his shirt in her hands and pulled it up over his head, leaving both of them topless. After Olivia threw Elliot's shirt onto the floor, there was a second of calm before they crashed into each other at full speed. Elliot lifted Olivia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he slid his hands from her thighs up her back and began to unclasp her bra. Once he got the clasp undone he practically ripped the material from her body and then pinned her up against her living room wall, with her still hanging from his waist. He tore his mouth from her lips and gave her a devilish grin before attacking her breasts with his mouth. Olivia gasped before biting Elliot's shoulder. As revenge, Liv rolled her hips against Elliot's solid dick, the only thing stopping him from being inside her was their jeans and underwear. Elliot groaned at the sensations he was feeling from her core grinding on him. Elliot released Olivia's nipple from the grip of his teeth, Olivia moaned his name at the feeling.

"Fuck, Liv, I'm so hard for you." Elliot moaned.

"El, baby, we gotta get these clothes off, I want to come with you inside of me." Olivia rasped.

That sentence was all Elliot needed to move things swiftly along. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her off him and placed her onto the floor. He calmly took her hand and led her into the bedroom, he turned Olivia around to look at him. Elliot could tell she was surprised at the sudden change of pace. He took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately and sweetly she felt like she was floating.  
"Liv, I want you to know that as much as I do want to tear your clothes off your beautiful body and fuck you until you forget your name and scream mine, I also want to make soft, slow love to you, I want to tell you how I feel about you as you're on the brink of the most intense orgasm you've ever felt." He explained.


End file.
